brawl_of_the_objects_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Revisiting the Tournament Bracket
A fanmade episode intended to follow Episode 9 - Downhill Disasters (Shieldy and Hot Dog are standing on the grass) Shieldy / Wow, look at that UFO! Hot Dog / What UFO? (a UFO is seen in the sky) Shieldy / That flying thing over there! I have no idea where it's from. Hot Dog / Well, it's a baseball cap, so I think it belongs to... umm...b... yeah, it's not recognized. Shieldy / And now what else is there to look at? Pizza's voice / Hot Dog! (Pizza shows up) Pizza / Hot Dog, come with me to the rocket over there! Shieldy / Can I come too? Hot Dog / No, sorry... it's just an activity between the two of us. Shieldy / Alright then, *sigh* see ya guys! (Pizza and Hot Dog leave) Shieldy / Hmm... when have I last learned about UFOs? Well, - Slurpy (out of nowhere) / Say Shieldy wanna chat? Shieldy / Uhh... Slurpy / NO?! Why not?! Shieldy / I'm just... Slurpy / A back-stabber, right? (walks away) That's what I knew. Shieldy / I just wanted to tell her that I feel a bit sickened after my friend leaves me. * BOTO Title Screen * (Boat, Chocolatey and Shelly are sitting on the grass) Chocolatey / Aww, I can't believe Popsicley's gone! What's our friendship group gonna do? Things won't be the same with only three people! Boat / We should invite someone new. Shelly / Let's invite Slurpy! Chocolatey / Maybe Hot Dog? Boat / I would prefer Slurpy; we shouldn't have a boy in our friendship group. Popsicley was the only one who hated Slurpy anyways, so it should be no worries. Slurpy (comes by) / It's so glad to finally be here! I was pushed away from Shieldy. Chocolatey / Now all of the girls left in BOTO are in a friendship group! Controlly / You'd better believe this, guys! It's time for the elimination! (Song: Elimination, Elimination Time, Ooh, Someone's Gonna Get Their Butt Kicked, Elimination Time!) Controlly / Welcome to the elimination, everyone! Wow, this is the most I've ever had up for elimination! Party Hat / This reminds me of the recommended character debut... Controlly / Anyways, we've got a total of... 585 votes? HOLY COW! That's way more than can ever be imagined! You guys realize what this means? Pizza / What?? Controlly / Our show started being advertised ever since the summer hiatus. Its community is growing larger and larger by the second. This didn't happen at the very beginning. (now very excitedly) This means it'll keep growing... and growing... until it's so popular there are hundreds of fan stories, many BOTO camps, tons and tons of stuff, just like BFDI!! We may even be selling T-shirts! Maybe there will even be BOTO iPhones and baseball caps and- Hot Dog / OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! Controlly / Oh, sorry, I must have gotten carried away. Anyways, Boat, you won immunity last episode, so you're safe. (box tossed to Boat) Controlly / Pizza, since you just came back, only 10 people voted for you. You're safe. (box tossed to Pizza) Controlly / Also safe are Shelly (15) (box tossed), Shieldy (31) (box tossed), Chocolatey (45) (box tossed), Hot Dog (55) (box tossed but it slides past the side of him) and Party Hat (86) (box tossed). (light shines on Baguette and Slurpy) Controlly / Baguette and Slurpy. One of you will be eliminated. I recall you two arguing last episode. Slurpy / Aww, seriously?! Baguette / Pourquoi ai-je tant de votes? C'est terrible! (Why am I getting so many votes? It's terrible!) Controlly / In that case, let's see whether you've gotten too many. (bars start increasing, and Baguette and Slurpy stare in distress) (Baguette's bar stops at 156, while Slurpy's goes to 187. Then the screen finally is displayed in whole) Controlly / And with 156 votes, Baguette is in second to last place, but isn't eliminated. (box tossed to Baguette) Baguette / Enfin! (Finally!) Controlly / Sorry, Slurpy, you've been eliminated with a record of 187 votes. Goodbye! Slurpy / Ou-WHAT?? Shelly / Oh no, not Slurpy! (cylinder falls on Slurpy) Slurpy / Everyone, please, remember to keep track of the total masses of- (cylinder freezes) Chocolatey / Oh no! Now Slurpy's gone, too! My friendship group is totally doomed! Controlly / Alright now, everyone open your boxes! (they do so, everyone has crackers except Party Hat) Chocolatey / I got a cracker. Shieldy / Me too. Hot Dog / That's also what I got. Party Hat / I got... an English-''Spanish'' dictionary? Controlly / We are now down to our final 8! And 8 is exactly 2^3! In honor of this, the next challenge will be tournament bracket style! Boat / But we already had a tournament-bracket-style contest; it was Battle Monsters, remember? Controlly / I know, but we're doing it again! Each pair of contestants on the tournament bracket will compete in a different challenge of my choice, and the winner advances to the next round! The winner of this challenge wins immunity and the other 7 will be up for elimination! Chocolatey / Okay, I'm ready for this! Controlly / So, the contestants were generated completely at random on the tournament bracket. Let's start! ROUND #1: BOAT VS SHELLY Controlly / Boat and Shelly, you two will notice that you're on a beach. I figured that since you talk about beaches a lot, you both love them. So your challenge will be to stay active on the beach. If either of you thinks of leaving the beach - or falling asleep - that person loses. START! Boat / Okay, let's see how many underwater plants we can find! Shelly / Are there any underwater plants? Boat / I think so... Shelly / Won't this be the best beach time ever? Controlly / They'll probably take a long time. I'd better get to the next one. ROUND #1: HOT DOG VS CHOCOLATEY Controlly / So, Hot Dog and Chocolatey, since you two were rumored to have love interest, and you're both experienced at babysitting, each of you will be taking care of your own infant. Hot Dog / But we don't have any infants. Controlly / You're about to get them. (picks up a lifenator machine) (slowly zaps a miniature hot dog and a miniature chocolate bar, and they get faces and limbs) Chocolatey / What the-? Controlly / Hot Dog, you will babysit Hot Dog Jr. Hot Dog Jr. / Ha ha ha! Controlly / And Chocolatey, you will babysit Chocolatey Jr. Chocolatey Jr. / He he he! Controlly / The first one to become far too bossy loses. It's as simple as that. Start! Chocolatey / OK, would you like some music to listen to? (Chocolatey Jr. shakes head no) Chocolatey / How about a bottle of milk? (Chocolatey Jr. shakes head no) Chocolatey / So you want toys to play with? (Chocolatey Jr. nods head yes) Hot Dog / So, junior, want to hear a story from me? (Hot Dog Jr. stares in shyness) Hot Dog / I'll take that as a no. What would you rather do? (Hot Dog Jr. points somewhere random) Hot Dog / Sorry, I don't understand... ROUND #1: BAGUETTE VS PARTY HAT Controlly / Baguette and Party Hat! Your challenge will officially be the only asymmetric challenge this episode. I will give you a sheet of paper with English sentences. Party Hat, your goal is to translate all of the sentences to Spanish. Baguette, your goal is to trick him into translating it into French instead. Party Hat / But how am I gonna-?-oh. My English-Spanish dictionary. Controlly / Start! Party Hat / Okay, the first word is "corn"... let's see... in Spanish, that's "maíz". Baguette / Faux! "Corn" en espagnol est "maïs"; "maíz" serait une langue complètement différente! (Wrong! "Corn" in Spanish is "maïs"; "maíz" would be a completely different language!) Party Hat / Nope, I know what you're up to! ROUND #1: PIZZA VS SHIELDY Controlly / Hello, Pizza and Shieldy; I'm glad I finally figured out a challenge between the two of you: you will be jumping over those hurdles! (there are a wide variety of tall hurdles in front of them) Pizza / Hey, Shieldy's better than me at hurdle-jumping! This isn't fair! Controlly / I know, Pizza, so I'm giving you a 3-hurdle head start for sympathy. Pizza / Thanks! (jumps over three hurdles) Controlly / Okay! On your marks... get set... GO! (They start hurdle jumping, and Pizza's in the lead for a while because of his head start. Near the end, Shieldy gets past Pizza. When Pizza realizes this he tries to catch up, but he goes so fast he trips over a hurdle and falls back, and Shieldy wins) Shieldy / Woo hoo! I was scared. Controlly / At last! We have our first victory for Round 1! SHIELDY ADVANCES TO NEXT ROUND (scene to Boat and Shelly) Shelly / The sky's so awesome! Boat / The water's so awesome! Shelly / When would I ever leave this place? (display them at more of a distance for a couple of seconds) (scene to Chocolatey and Hot Dog) (Chocolatey Jr. is lying asleep, and there is a music box playing) (Chocolatey turns off music box) Chocolatey / Sweet dreams honey. Hot Dog / Are you sure you don't want milk? (Hot Dog Jr. gets a sad expression) Hot Dog / Oh, so you do want milk, right? (Hot Dog Jr. gets a worse expression) Hot Dog / JUST TELL ME, DO YOU WANT MILK OR NOT?! I don't want to give you the wrong thing!! (Hot Dog Jr. cries hardly) (Hot Dog is upset) Controlly / Uhp! Looks like we have a victim! This means a babysitting victory for Chocolatey! Chocolatey / Shh! Controlly / Heheh... CHOCOLATEY ADVANCES TO NEXT ROUND (scene to Party Hat and Baguette) Baguette / Vous avez tout faux, Chapeau de fête! "Hatred" en espagnol est "haine", pas "odio"! (You're getting it all wrong, Party Hat! "Hatred" in Spanish is "haine", not "odio"!) Party Hat / Nope, that's French, not Spanish! Baguette / Chapeau de fête...!! (Party Hat...!!) Party Hat / There! I translated everything into Spanish! Controlly / Well, I'll be! Welcome to Round 2, Party Hat! PARTY HAT ADVANCES TO NEXT ROUND Controlly / Alright, this is the last of Round 1! Let's see how Boat and Shelly are doing on the beach. (show Boat and Shelly) Shelly / I can't believe this, but it's getting way too quiet here. Boat / But there are so many waters to explore! Shelly / *yawn* (falls asleep) Boat / Shelly? Controlly / Uhp! Shelly fell asleep. Boat won the beach activeness challenge! BOAT ADVANCES TO NEXT ROUND Controlly / Congratulations, Boat, Chocolatey, Party Hat and Shieldy! The four of you will compete in the second round, which has only two challenges. ROUND #2: BOAT VS CHOCOLATEY Controlly / Boat and Chocolatey, I found the perfect challenge for you two. Since both of you are friends with Popsicley, but she's eliminated, I figured both of you would miss her. So your challenge is to write her a card. Chocolatey / That's so wonderful! Controlly / Whoever has a more varietated card when time is called wins. Go! (they take card paper and start writing) ROUND #2: PARTY HAT VS SHIELDY (they're in a room with lots of laser shooters on the walls) Controlly / Party Hat and Shieldy, look around you! (they do so and find the laser shooters) Shieldy / What the heck? Controlly / Those are machines that shoot lasers at you, and teleport you outside the room. Party Hat / Pretty scary. Controlly / The first one to be hit by a laser loses. Are you ready? Party Hat / Just wait a sec... Controlly / Nope! (turns on the lasers) (Shieldy and Party Hat both successfully dodge lasers for a couple of seconds. Then when Party Hat senses a laser he kicks Shieldy into its way and stands out of the way, but the laser reflects off of Shieldy and hits Party Hat. Party Hat is teleported outside) (scene to outside) (Party Hat appears) Party Hat / Aww man! (scene to inside the room) Controlly / Shieldy, welcome to Round 3! SHIELDY ADVANCES TO FINAL ROUND (scene to Boat and Chocolatey) Controlly / Okay, Boat and Chocolatey. Time's up. Show us what you've done for Popsicley. Boat / Well, I've drawn some pictures of memories of the two of us. I colored them in too. Chocolatey / I wrote a whole story for her, and I needed a second card for this. Illustrations were good enough. Boat / WHAT? Controlly / Apparently a story with that many pages is way more enjoyable than just pictures! Welcome to Round 3, Chocolatey! CHOCOLATEY ADVANCES TO FINAL ROUND Controlly / On that note, let's send your card to Popsicley! Chocolatey / You're really gonna do that? But how c- (cylinder falls on Chocolatey's card) Chocolatey / Oh. (card rises to center) (cylinder freezes) Boat / Could you do my card after hers? (switch scene to Popsicley in Dream World) (the card appears) Popsicley / *gasp* What's this? (taking the card) A card from Chocolatey? How sweet! (switch back to real world) Controlly / Now it is down to Shieldy and Chocolatey for the final round! Let's see who wins immunity for this episode! ROUND #3: CHOCOLATEY VS SHIELDY Controlly / You guys will have the most suspenseful challenge of all, and it's the challenge that BFDI used on their tournament bracket! Chocolatey / What is it? Controlly / A staring contest! Shieldy / Ooh, I'm ready for this! Controlly / Are you, Chocolatey? Chocolatey / Yep! Controlly / Just to make this challenge fair, I will ask you to close your eyes now and open them when I count to three. (Shieldy and Chocolatey close their eyes) Controlly announces / EVERYONE, THE STARING CONTEST FINAL BETWEEN SHIELDY AND CHOCOLATEY WILL NOW ENSUE! (scene to Shelly lying asleep on the beach) (she wakes up) Shelly / Huh? What did he say? (scene to Shieldy and Chocolatey) Controlly / 1... 2... 3! (Shieldy and Chocolatey open their eyes wide) Shieldy / You can't stare longer than me! Chocolatey / Oh yes I can! Shieldy / Then let's prove it! (scene to Boat carrying her card of pictures) Boat / The staring contest final between Shieldy and Chocolatey is being held? (walking away) I'm anxious to see it! (scene to Hot Dog) Hot Dog / Thank goodness I found someone to take care of those babies. I'd better watch the final! (walks away) (scene to Baguette) Baguette / Chapeau de fête est si intelligent! Je n'ai jamais pu le tromper! (Party Hat is so smart! I was never able to fool him!) (scene to Party Hat) Party Hat / Well, now that I got shot out of that laser room, I'd better watch the final between Shieldy and Chocolatey! (walks away) (scene to Pizza) Pizza / I can't believe I tripped over that hurdle. Now I don't feel so well... (scene to Shieldy and Chocolatey) (Boat, Hot Dog, and Party Hat walk up) Shieldy / Oww... this is the longest I've ever kept my eyes open! Chocolatey / Well, it won't be for much longer! ... I think. Boat / You know, guys, I don't know who'll win, but I hope Chocolatey does. She's an awesome girl. Party Hat / I hope Shieldy wins, he's a friend of mine. Hot Dog / I don't know what to say... I'd be happy with either of them winning. (scene to Dream World) Scissors / Why does everyone think I want to be princess? It doesn't really make sense. Pear / Well, there are a lot of things that a princess has the right to do, such as make speeches... Scissors / Speeches?! You think I care about that?! For all I care, you could be the ruler of Dream World! Rook / Pear can't be the ruler, your highness; she has royal blood. Scissors / I already told you that none of us have blood!! (Pinecone starts jogging up) Rook / Are you sure you wouldn't like anything to- Scissors / NO! JUST SHUT UP! (squashes Pinecone) Rook / Squashing little creatures... this princess is really getting on my nerves... (Scissors gets really angry) (scene to real world) Hot Dog / You know, it would pretty much make sense if Shieldy won; indeed, all the victories were on the right of the tournament bracket except Boat's against Shelly. Boat / Really! Hot Dog / But be careful... that doesn't really imply that Shieldy will win! So let's just watch to find out who wins. Boat / The suspense is nearly scaring me! Party Hat / You know, I'm curious as to what's going on with Boombox now. (scene to Dream World) Boombox / Oh, Big Orange Chicken, what have we done?! Big Orange Chicken / Bac Bac BaHAC?? Boombox / We used to get away from Popsicley by being eliminated. Now we voted her off, and she's here with us! I hope she doesn't separate us again. Popsicley (walks by) / Silly, why would I separate you two! There are lots of other things to do! Plus I have this whole story that I got from Chocolatey. You two can chat all you want! Boombox / Wow, thanks! Isn't that impressive... she got better by the shot! (Big Orange Chicken nods) (Slurpy shows up) Popsicley / Slurpy, you wouldn't separate us either, would you? Slurpy / Of course not! Things are fine here! (back to real world) (Shieldy and Chocolatey are very shaky and sickened and terrible) Chocolatey / Oh no... I don't think I can stand this any longer... My life is flashing before my eyes... Shieldy / Come on, blink, please, Chocolatey, so I can win...! Chocolatey / I'm on the edge of giving up... Shieldy / You aren't alone... Controlly / Looks like this challenge is approaching to an end! LET'S SEE WHO WINS IMMUNITY! (music of suspense) (Chocolatey blinks hardly) Controlly / And Shieldy is the winner! Shieldy / Woo hoo! Chocolatey / Good game Shieldy. Boat / Nice job. Hot Dog / Great job! Party Hat / Awesome! Controlly / So, Shieldy has won immunity for this challenge, which means the other 7 will be up for elimination. (showing screen with Party Hat, Shelly, Pizza, Hot Dog, Chocolatey, Baguette, Boat) So, vote any of the contestants up for elimination. Voting ends February 21; stay tuned for Episode 11! * BOTO Credits * (in Dream World) (Popsicley finishes writing a card) Popsicley / Now just for the mail slot! (puts card in a mail slot) (scene to real world with Controlly and Chocolatey) (a frozen cylinder with Popsicley's card falls to the ground) Chocolatey / Huh? Controlly / I think Popsicley wrote back to you! (presses a button which thaws the cylinder) (card falls to the ground) Chocolatey / Aww, sweet!